


Iridescent Ranger

by kaitycakes526



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: OC, Original Character - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycakes526/pseuds/kaitycakes526
Summary: Right as the Dino Charge team forms, a strange ranger in a white uniform shows up. No one knows who this ranger is or if she is good or evil. There are also 2 girls who come to Amber Beach. One who is new and another who has been there before. Which is the new Ranger?





	1. Chapter One: Extended Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This goes by the episode, so if you want to watch and read along, you can. I only own characters that are not on the show and parts that are not on the actual show.

Tyler, Shelby, and Riley had just joined Chase and Koda in being power rangers and most of the team were going to check out some strange computer signals that Kendall picked up. Tyler stayed behind because his energem’s power was being interfered with. The other rangers were in the woods by a volcano to see the Tyrannosaurus Zord erupt from the mountain. They were all shocked and stared at the Zord until Kendall called Chase saying that Tyler was heading to town square to fight the monster known as Iceage.  
At town square, Tyler was morphed into his Red Power Ranger suit and began fighting Iceage. Unknown to Rangers and Kendall, there was another ranger lurking in the brightness of window glares. This figure was dressed in a shiny white/iridescent female ranger uniform with a white helmet in the shape of a Corythosaurus head.  
As the other rangers joined their new leader, the iridescent ranger walked to the sidelines. She just stood and watched while the rangers battled. After the defeat of Iceage, the rangers celebrated until Tyler saw the mysterious ranger off to the side.  
“Look over there.” Tyler called to his team.  
They all looked over to the other ranger and demorphed. They were all wondering who this ranger was and if they were good or evil. The ranger walked over to the group and stopped about 3 feet away from them. Looking at everyone, the ranger turned on her heel and walked away. The rangers tried to go after her but she seemed a little too nervous of where her loyalties lied. It was Chase, the hot shot, to speak up and call to her.  
“Who are you and why didn’t you help?” He called.  
The ranger turned back to face the group. “I am the glare in your eyes, the moon in the sky. I’ll be here for a while, but you’ll know me by my smile. Figure out my name and I’ll join you, until next time Rangers.” A robotic female voice responded and the ranger was gone.

Back at the lab, the rangers told Kendall and Keeper of the ranger (after telling them of their battle with Iceage and the return of Sledge). Keeper kept quiet as he thought of who the ranger could be. He lost track of the Iridescent energem centuries ago but there was no knowing who it could have bonded to. Kendall was talking to the rangers to see if they could figure it out together.  
The next day, two girls walked into the museum looking for the director to ask about jobs. One so she could move back home and the other to keep her secret. Linsey, a blonde with brown eyes and slightly tanned skin walked in a slight huff to find the director. And Paige, a brunette with green-hazel eyes and fair skin, walked behind Linsey. One of these girls is the Iridescent Ranger, can you figure out who it is before the rangers do?

 

((This first chapter is more of an extend intro. There are two characters that could be the Iridescent Ranger. I'll add the info to each on the next chapter and I want you readers to comment who you think is the ranger. The answer will be revealed in the episode "Breaking Black" a.k.a the fifth episode of the series. I will update once a week until then when it comes to chapters and this story is also on Wattpad and Quotev.))

((I'll also have a link to each photo in the chapter's beginning for this cite (I haven't posted on here before) to show certain things.))


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the wo characters to choose from for the Iridescent Ranger. Please comment the name and you will find out who it is during the Breaking Black chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my own characters, please do not steal them and if they are like another character, I did not try to copy and that creator and myself just had similar ideas, I did not mean for it to happen.

Name: Linsey Ann Gorges  
Age: 19  
Birthday: August 16th  
Personality: Flirty, Honest, Risky, somewhat loyal, and very social.  
Likes: Vlogging, Photography, Tumblr, and Music  
Dislikes: Negativity, liars, staying longer than she would like.  
Hobbies: Vlogging and Photography  
Dreams: to be a famous vlogger or model  
Talents: video editing, Photoshop, and acting (a little)  
Nick names: LAG, Lizzy.  
Appearance: Long blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'1, and lightly tanned skin. She has a girly style and likes to wear heels. ((https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6e/cc/b3/6eccb387b3493ff0dfbda94571bdd941.jpg ))  
Family: Parents live in another town and are trying to send her money to leave Amber Beach.  
Friends: Was friends with Paige until they got into a fight not long after they moved to Amber Beach.

 

Name: Paige Elaina Marshal  
Age: 17   
Birthday: June 2nd  
Personality: Calm, free-spirited, kind, sassy, independent  
Likes: Fashion, chocolate, fantasy stories, hearing about Power Rangers.  
Dislikes: People who harm the environment, lazy people, red meat (hamburgers, steak, foods like that), non-believers.  
Hobbies: Reading, writing, singing, drawing (in secret), fashion designing (in secret), baking and relaxing outside  
Dreams: To be a Power Ranger, be a top fashion icon (secret), be an author or artist.  
Talents: Singing, designing fashions/outfits  
Nick-Names: PEM, Elly, El, Paigey-boo

Appearance: Long dark brown hair (or medium purple, depends on series), green-hazel eyes, 5’6, fair skin, ears pierced, light scar on outside of right knee. She wears clothes that grab attention. ((http://kaitycakes526.deviantart.com/art/Face-Claim-for-my-Power-Rangers-FanFic-691722458 )) ((This is also my own photo so REALLY don't use without my knowledge.))

Family: Grandmother who owned a boutique, Aunt Jo-Anna who runs a fashion house in Paris, Step-Father who owns a building she uses for shows, older step-brother (Harper) and step-sister (Jenna) who help her run her boutique ReMix when she is away and mother Mira supports her in all she does.


	3. Chapter Two: A Fool's Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full episode, remember to comment the character who you think is the Iridescent Ranger!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the weapon used in this chapter. http://kaitycakes526.deviantart.com/art/Iridescent-Ranger-With-Dino-Steel-weapon-692088295

Linsey’s POV:  
I’m sooo glad Ms. Morgan gave Paige and I jobs here at the café. I have less time to work on my vlog, but it’ll all be worth it. There are others who work here that we are supposed to meet soon for our “training” but we don’t need it if you ask me. Paige was sitting with me in our uniforms doing something in her book while I was looking through Tumblr. Having about 2k followers is great, especially when my blog is an advice column. After a few minutes, Paige and I see that the other workers are late and get up, going our separate ways until later.

With the Rangers, ??? POV:  
I stood off to the side, morphed, and waited. I had seen the others run this way so I guessed a monster attack. Once there, I see this putrid pink thing with hearts that looked like Valentine’s day threw up. I grimaced behind my helmet as the others showed up.  
“Oh look, it’s the Rangers.” The pink freak said as the others came to a stop a little ways away from me.  
“What are you? A walking lollipop?” Red Ranger asked, I guess that’s one way to describe her…  
“Well, it’s lovely to meet you too…NOT! Allow me to introduce the most magnificent intergalactic bounty hunter in the universe!” She exclaimed.  
While she said that, this metal faced creature blasted from the sky. This must be the major baddy that sent the ice freak. He reminded me of some things from my past, but that’s more someone else’s past. He was glaring, I guess, while the others look at him nervously.   
“The one, the only, my future husband, Sledge!” Pink freak exclaimed while hanging on Sledge’s arm. He was marrying that? Wow.  
Sledge laughed, “You got to be joking, right? You’re the rangers who destroyed my monster?”  
Pink ranger looked at Sledge bravely and I just kept thinking ‘Don’t say something stupid!’ Guess the universe wasn’t listening because she did just that.  
“Power Rangers.” She bravely stated as I quietly groaned.  
Sledge’s side laughed slightly. Wow, even Pink freak’s laugh is annoying. I saw Blue ranger sniff the air and look over to the side. Following his gaze behind me, I saw the thing that went after my iridescent energem. I quickly looked back at the others as they finally realized I was there too.  
“Fury…up there.” Blue told Red.  
Red said something about the creature being in his journal but I was focusing more on Sledge, seeing as he was the bigger threat at the moment. Sledge seemed to nod at Fury before addressing us. Realized you weren’t alone?  
“As I was saying,” Sledge began, “you’re the trouble makers who stole my energems!”  
A mist appeared in front of the others and this other creature came out of it. It reminded me of E.T. somewhat and it seemed nicer than Sledge.  
“Keeper, it’s you...” Sledge trailed.  
“The energems belong to no one, especially not to you.” Keeper spoke.  
Sledge then began telling his backstory which I tuned most of out just because of my lack of interest in the subject. While he ranted, however, I made my way next to the Rangers. I stood next to Green ranger who looked at me confused. After Sledge’s story time, Keeper explained that we processed the energems and the power of dinosaurs. He also warned that if Sledge tried to take them, he would be destroyed. Well, duh! Sledge didn’t like that but Keeper just turned around and walked away, disappearing into mist again.  
The Rangers looked around nervous, Green called out for Keeper before Pink said, “No prob, we got this, I guess.” It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the others. I stood there shaking my head at all of them.   
“Don’t worry guys.” My voice manipulator cracked out, changing my voice some, “We can handle this.”  
Some on Sledge’s side didn’t believe what we said but I didn’t care. I believed we could. They all held out these small cylinder things and Black said, “Dino Charges.” Waiting for Red to say something. He was looking back at Fury who was walking away from the field. Once they finally got his attention, it wasn’t long before they all held out their ‘Dino Chargers.’ Sledge fired a beam at us that gave them enough cover to morph.   
“Yay! You destroyed them!” Pink freak exclaimed. I wish they would say her name so I would know!!  
“Better get your eyes checked!!” Red Ranger yelled as we all ran at them.  
Pink freak chickened out and started running away. Figures. These foot soldiers came at us and we all started firing at them. I could hear Black Ranger showing off and rolled my eyes for a moment. Every ranger had their own fight and while I was fighting the foot soldiers before going over to Red Ranger and helping him with Sledge. We ended up being flung back, thankfully, I landed behind some bushes before I demorphed. I groaned quietly before peeking through the bushes at what was happening.  
Sledge’s allies came back as the other rangers gathered around Red Ranger and helped him up. Some of them were watching Sledge while others were looking around, most likely for me, but they should focus on Sledge.  
“One last warning Rangers, hand over the energems in an hour or I’ll blast this planet to pieces!” Sledge demanded before his side vanished.  
I had a feeling that they wouldn’t give us an hour so I looked where Fury had been. There’s something more going on, better figure it out before something happens. I was about to go over when I saw Red Ranger go to where he was and the others leave another way. Guess they have this for now. I can go and rest for a while until the monster returns.

Time skip to Base, third person POV:  
Kendall was finishing the latest weapon with everyone but Tyler and the Iridescent Ranger. Kendall handed the chargers back while explaining this new Dino Steel power to them. Everyone seemed happy for the upgrade, but also worried about Sledge and Tyler. Chase being the one with less faith in Tyler.  
“Maybe this would be enough, if Tyler hadn’t left us.” Chase sighed.  
“And what about the Iridescent Ranger? Where did she go after the battle?” Riley added.  
There was no time for answers because an alarm rang from the laptop. Kendall went over to it with the other rangers following behind. She looked and read what was on there with some shock.  
“Alien DNA detected in the northwest quadrant,” she started as she pressed some buttons. “and Tyler’s there too, with the Iridescent close by.”  
They all raced to where they were told and saw Tyler demorphed on the ground. Chase fired his Dino morpher and gave them enough time to get to Tyler. They helped him up and made sure he was okay.  
“You’re fighting alone? You could have been destroyed. That’s why you don’t follow hunches.” Chase said while putting his morpher away.   
“You’re right, but so was my hunch.” Tyler explained. “Sledge wasn’t going to give us one hour, that Crusher creep followed you guys back to the base. He was heading off to tell Sledge where it is so they could steal the energems. That’s the real plan.”  
Chase looked over confused and Shelby shockingly said, “So if you hadn’t followed Fury,”   
“Sledge would he making his way into our base right now.” Riley added before being interrupted.  
“Destroying everything and everyone.” A female robotic voice stated while walking over to the rangers.  
Scrapper started getting up while the Iridescent Ranger stood by the team. They looked at her confused while she kept her focus on the creature. She glanced over at the team before shaking her head. “Following a hunch saved your lives. Red is a leader.” She added before focusing on the creature fully.  
“I am confused, is hunch bad or good?” Koda asked confused.  
“Right now, it’s good.” Chase replied giving Tyler a pat on the shoulder. That earned a nod from Iridescent Ranger.  
The agreed to work together to defeat the creature. Chase handed Tyler a Dino Charger and Shelby handed one to the Iridescent ranger. They both look it, Tyler easily while the Iridescent ranger was hesitant about taking it. She didn’t know what to do with it or what these ‘chargers’ even did.  
“She developed a new armor mode for us.” Chase stated.  
“Come on. Let’s get outta here. I still have to tell Sledge where their base is.” Scrapper complained to Wrench.  
“Don’t count on it. It’s morphin’ time. Dino Charger ready!” Tyler called out.  
“Ready!” The others replied before they morphed by placing their chargers into the morphers and spinning part of it.  
“Power Rangers Dino Charge!” All the rangers called and posed.  
Tyler held up his Dino Morpher and the Charger to show everyone. “Okay guys, let’s check out our new armor mode.” He encouraged. Everyone took out their morphers and placed the Charger into the slot before dragging it over their arms.  
“Dino Steel, Armor On!” They all cried before a silver spike looking armor came on their arms and a weapon of their dinosaur on the hand of the same arm. Shelby had a drill, Chase had a chopper, Koda had a shield, Tyler had a smasher, Riley had a claw and the iridescent ranger had a blaster with these holes that looked like it could be played.  
“It’s about to get wild.” Tyler said before Vivex started piling on top of each other to create a pair of giant Vivex in front of them.  
Chase used his Para chopper to fire at one Vivex while Riley used his Raptor claw to attack Scrapper and Wrench. Shelby used her Tricera drill to defeat normal sized Vivex along with Koda who used his Stego shield to smash Scrapper as well.   
“Let’s see how much power this has!” The Iridescent Ranger cheered and began playing her Corytho blaster and a shiny white energy blast comes from it as a few notes do as well. This knocked Scrapper back more and she smiled under her helmet.  
“Guys, I could use some help here.” Chase called as continued firing at the giant Vivex.  
“Time to see what my zord can do.” Shelby started before taking out a Dino Charger. “Dino Charger, ready! Summon Tricera zord!” She threw the Charger into the air and a pink robotic Triceratops came out.  
Tyler started fighting Scrapper with his smasher. Shelby and her zord started riding around fighting the Vivex before she jumped off and started talking to Chase about her zord. The zord started fighting the Vivex by itself while Koda told Tyler that their powers are stronger together and gave him a Stego charger. Tyler used it to blast Scrapper and destroy him.   
The Iridescent Ranger watched as Scrapper grew and the rangers called on the megazord for the first time. After defeating Scrapper, they all went to the Iridescent Ranger and demorphed. As they walked closer. She stayed morphed and looked at her Corytho blaster. Tyler stepped up and looked right at her.  
“You knew that Sledge and Fury were up to something. And you helped us again. Why?” He asked.  
“A team has been formed. Do not fret. You will know who I am yet. See you at work.” She stated before turning around and leaving.  
Dino Café, Paige’s POV:  
I walked into the café with Linsey next to me on her phone again. I roll my eyes and look around. There were a few costumers here, but not too many. I walked up to the counter where a few workers were talking. I knock on the counter and catch their attention. I straighten my white shirt as Linsey comes over and straightens her shimmery blouse. I tried to tell her it was too fancy for the job but she never listens.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but we’re supposed to be trained today?” I apologize while Linsey finally look up from her phone.  
“We were here earlier but left when there was no one to train us.” Linsey stated.  
Neither of us had nametags with dinosaurs on them yet so they just had our names on them. The guy in the black shirt, whose nametag said Chase, came over and started flirting with us, but I just brushed him off. The girl in pink, nametag said Shelby, came over and started telling us the basics of the job and we started working. The other workers went back to work and were soon all in the back again.

Third Person POV:  
The rangers looked at the two new girls, all thinking the same thing. Chase was checking them out while the others rolled their eyes at him and started discussing the new girls.  
“Which one do you think is our Iridescent Ranger?” Shelby asked out loud.  
“Don’t know, it could be either of them.” Riley replied.  
“I’ll tell you what though, they’re hot.” Chase smirked before someone came over and smacked him upside the head.  
They turned around to see Paige there with a piece of paper in her hand and an annoyed look on her face.  
“If you’re going to talk about me, say it to my face. Don’t just call random girls you don’t know hot, airhead. Order up.” She exclaimed before slamming the order on the counter and storming away.  
The rangers let out a quick breath, happy that she only heard that part. Or did she? The team is about to get a shock and identities will be revealed and the team will be tested. Paige went back to work while Linsey looked at the rangers before taking an order.


	4. Chapter Three: Return of the Caveman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. Next one will be the reveal!

Paige’s POV, Museum entrance:  
I was getting off my bike when I heard my phone ring. Looking down, I saw two text messages, one from Linsey and the other from my cousin. Rolling my eyes, I read the text from Linsey. She was wondering where I was. I told her that Ms. Morgan gave me the day off so I could try and get a hold of my cousin before she left for Africa. I replied to her text before taking my helmet off and locking my bike by the fountain.   
I walked around looking for a quiet place to meditate when I saw Chase and Koda riding a bike and skateboard. I smiled and walked over to them. There were some kids riding their bikes past them and it looked like Chase was saying something to them. I was almost near them when I saw Koda fall off the bike and land on the grass. I gasped and ran over worried.  
“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” I asked.  
I helped Koda up and walked with him and Chase over to the bench where my bike was. Looking at my phone, I saw the time and groaned. I had to leave, guess there’s no meditation for me right now. Great (not the sarcasm). Chase looked at me slightly confused.  
“What were you doing here Pat?” He asked. Really? You don’t remember my name?  
“It’s Paige, and I was looking for a place to meditate but I have to go now. Hope you’re okay Koda and see you at work.” I replied before getting on my bike and starting the engine.   
Koda seemed to jump slightly at the sound but I just ignored it. Not everyone likes motorcycles, so it probably startled him. I gave a wave before putting my helmet on and riding off. I have to be quick though.

Third person POV:  
Koda and Chase were sitting on the bench as Paige rode off. Chase lightly punched Koda’s arm and turned over to him, giving a reassuring look.  
“No worries mate, it takes time to figure it out.” Chase reassured.  
“Is not just…um…bike,” Koda began, “many things I not, uh, used to. Like TV, and comb, and glass.”  
Koda remembered all the times he had trouble adjusting to the new technology. Chase winced slightly, remembering some of those times too. Koda had broken a television, tangled his hair with a brush, and walked into glass with drinks before.  
“Yeah, I guess this world seems pretty strange to you.” Chase said looking back at the fountain. He turned back to Koda with an encouraging look. “But hey, right here, right now, you got nothing to worry about.” Chase smiled before looking and seeing two girls walk by and hearing Paige’s bike roar in the distance. “Except for looking good for the ladies.”  
Koda straightened up. “Yes, look good for-” He was cut off by a sprinkler going off and scaring him behind the bench. Chase sighed and got up to help the caveman to his feet.  
“Relax,” Chase said while grabbing Koda’s hand. They’re just sprinklers.”  
“Why would blue energem choose a caveman?” Koda questioned once they were by the fountain.  
Soon after, a cage appeared and Koda warned Chase but it was too late. Koda jumped out of the way while Chase stood there. There was a bright glare of light before the cage fell over Chase. Once the cage was settled, the Iridescent Ranger was in the cage with Chase, holding his waist like she was trying to push him away.  
“What is that?” Koda asked.  
“Koda! Behind you!” Chase warned before the cage vanished, taking both Chase and the Iridescent ranger with it.  
Koda looked and saw a monster with cages and chains around it’s body walking over to the ranger. People were running away as the monster, named Slammer, came closer.  
“Two rangers locked up. Time to give them another cellmate!” Slammer exclaimed before throwing a cage over to Koda. Koda jumped up and kicked the cage back before he was captured in it. Koda then grabbed a shovel from nearby and started fighting Slammer with it.  
“Where are my friends!” Koda demanded while fighting.  
“You’ll be joining the soon.” Slammer replied, “Stop trying to break out before you’re even in.”  
They continued fighting before Koda was thrown back and a cage was thrown over him and a boy, both transporting to a cave. Chase and a girl wearing a white work-out jacket, black leggings, white converse, and a black biker helmet on her head were next to them in a separate cage.  
“Koda!” Chase called, happy to see his friend.  
“We tried to morph but we can’t.” The girl’s robotically changed voice stated while Koda tried to bend the bars.  
“Even you can’t bend these bars.” Chase said shocked.  
The girl glanced over at the boy in the cage with Koda. “Who’s that?”  
The boy appeared hurt and was holding his leg. Koda kneeled next to him and checked if her was okay. The boy stated that he thought his leg was broken. Chase pointed out that the cage landed on a bike and that created a hole big enough for the two of them to get out. Koda pushed the bike out of the way before getting out and helping the boy out as well. Koda walked over to where some sticks were and rubbed one against the rocks to create fire. Chase, the boy, and the girl (who Chase has guessed is the Iridescent Ranger) looked in awe.  
“Oh, you’ve gotta teach me that.” Chase started in amazement.  
“What is your name?” Koda asked the boy.  
“Peter,” He replied weakly.  
Koda asked Peter to hold the torch while she splinted his leg and looked back at the two who were still in a cage.  
“He needs Doctor.” Koda stated.  
Chase tried to contact Kendall on the Dino Comm but there was no answer. He tried to hold it up but still got no signal. The Iridescent Ranger held up her cellphone and got the same results.  
“Some kind of field is jamming our equipment.” Chase announced.  
“What gave you the first hint? The fact we can’t call for help? Or that I’m not morphed?” She sassed and rolled her eyes, though no one could see it.  
“Which way?” Peter asked.  
“The wind show us.” Koda replied as a small breeze moved the flame and showed where it came from. “We go, this way.”  
Koda then picked Peter up and walked to the other cage. “I get Peter out, then I come back.”  
“Good luck.” Chase stated. “Be safe.” The Iridescent Ranger cautioned.   
And with that, Koda left and started his way out.

Dino Museum, third POV:  
Kendall briskly walked towards the café where the other rangers were working. There was a decent number of costumers and the café was fairly busy. The rangers were there, but not Chase and Koda. Two other people who were missing were Linsey and Paige. Kendall walked over to the counter where Shelby and Riley were working.  
“Chase, Koda, and Linsey are late.” Kendall states quietly to the two.  
“Paige isn’t here either.” Riley added before Kendall shook her head.  
“She has the day off so she can talk to her cousin who’s leaving for Africa soon.” Kendall answered.  
“Chase is always late and Linsey has been kind of lazy with her work, so she could be late because of that.” Shelby stated, getting the conversation back to the missing Chase and Koda.  
“And Koda doesn’t even know what time is.” Riley adds while Tyler began focusing on the conversation.  
“True, but they aren’t answering their Dino Comms either.” Kendall explains, which causes the others to worry. “Tyler, Riley, take the Dino Cycles. Their scanners will allow you to cover more ground.”  
Tyler and Riley nodded before going to the new bikes. Shelby went back to taking orders, now slightly worried about her friends and suspicious of Linsey’s absence. 

Back with Chase and the Iridescent Ranger:  
“What? A jailbreak on my watch?” Slammer screeched as he noticed only two rangers in a cage. “That ranger is more clever than I thought! I’ll crush him!!”  
“Hey, um. I’m pretty clever too. Let me out and I’ll show you.” Chase persuaded while the girl just faced palmed her helmet.  
“You want to show someone, show Sledge. He’ll eat you for breakfast! Now I have a ranger to catch.” Slammer explained before walking out of the cave area and where Koda went.  
“Watch your back Koda.” Chase sighed.  
“’I’m pretty clever too’? Do you want to die?” The Iridescent Ranger mimicked.  
“Well, what would you have done?” Chase shot back.  
“Stayed quiet. That’s what you do when you’re a hostage.” She plainly stated.  
“Sounds like you’ve been here before.” Chase wondered.  
“You could say that.” She replied before they were both quiet again. Until Chase reached over and grabbed her arm, which caused a slight hiss from her.  
“You hurt your arm?” Chase asked concerned.  
“Part of the job. And it’s just a bruise. It’ll heal in a few days.” She replied before moving away from him.

Somewhere in the woods:  
Tyler was checking the readings on his Dino Cycle and saw a red area by the mountains. Suspicious, he sent it to Kendall and contacted her over the communicator in his helmet.   
“I’m picking up a magnetic field, do you see it?” Tyler asked.  
Back at the base, Kendall and Shelby looked at the hologram in the center that showed the reading. Both girls studied the image, trying to figure out what was going on.  
“I see it too, strange readings.” Kendall replied.  
“That field must be keeping them from communicating with us.” Shelby added.  
“Or maybe even from morphing. They’ve got to get outside.” Kendall continued before getting into contact with Riley to give him the coordinates as well and have him meet up with them there.

Outside the cave: ((anyone else notice that this is the same place they used for the episode where they get the plesio zord?))  
At the beach, Kendall and Shelby pulled up in Tyler’s red jeep while Tyler and Riley were demorphed buy the Dino Cycles looking around. Shelby asked if there was any sign of them while running up but all Tyler could reply with was pointing out a cave nearby. As they looked over, they can see Koda running out with Peter in his arms. They looked at him confused before Koda was by them.  
“He need, Doctor.” Koda stated while handing Peter to Kendall.  
“I’ll get him to a hospital.” She replied as she ran back to Tyler’s jeep and drove off, Peter calling for Koda weakly as they went.  
“Koda. Where’s Chase?” Riley asked looking around.  
“Still trapped, in mountain, with girl.” Koda replied.  
“Trapped? By who?” Shelby demanded.  
“Him.” Koda growled as Slammer appeared above them all on the rocks.  
“Hey rangers! Thanks for coming! How about you stay a while! Or in this case, FOREVER!” Slammer yelled while swinging his cage and throwing it at the rangers.  
Koda ran up and held the cage away from the others. He then threw it away which caused Slammer to fall from the rocks and be on the same level as the rangers.  
“It’s morphing time. Dino Charger!” Koda commanded while the others got out their Dino chargers. “Ready!” They all yelled and morphed.  
Slammer sent Vivex after the rangers who began fighting them off. Tyler and Riley fought Slammer while Koda and Shelby worked on keeping the Vivex busy. After pushing Slammer back, Tyler and Riley got on the Dino Cycles and started using the lasers on them to attack Slammer. They finally defeated him by using their Dino saber and Dino morpher while on the bikes.  
“We need, go back in cave. Save Chase and girl.” Koda said once the monster was destroyed.  
The others nodded before starting towards the cave. They didn’t get far before a giant Slammer came from the ground and blocked the cave entrance. They called the megazord and began fighting him before Tyler told Riley to call his zord so they could have him in the megazord and the Tricera zord go find Chase and the Iridescent Ranger. The Raptor zord came and attacked Slammer before attaching to the megazord where the Tricera zord was.

In the cave:  
Chase and the Iridescent Ranger were sitting when they heard a voice coming from one of the walls.  
“I know that noise.” Chase stated while he got up.  
“Me too.” The Iridescent Ranger smiled and stood next to him, holding her left arm slightly.  
The tail of the Tricera zord came through and the two could see sunlight coming in. Chase patted the zord’s tail while thanking it and had her lift the cage so they could get out. once free, they got on the zord and got out.  
Once out, the others looked over and smiled. “You found them! Great work Tricera!” Shelby praised before they got back to defeating Slammer. Once out of the cave, the Iridescent Ranger morphed and stood away from them.  
“Are you okay?” Chase asked stepping closer to see her arm.  
The others looked on confused until she held her arm. They started walking towards her but she walked away. “I’ll be fine, thanks for the worry. But I better go, for that I am sorry. I have to do something.” Her manipulated voice said before she ran off.

At the park, later that day. Linsey’s POV:  
I was walking around the park with Paige, who was on the phone with her cousin. She had one arm wrapped while I had the other wrapped. She had told me she slipped and fell into the table at home while I told her I hurt mine when someone slammed a door on it.  
“Hey, isn’t that the others from work?” I asked gesturing towards them.  
She looked over and nodded before walking towards them. I followed and smiled once they came into view. They looked at us and smiled until they saw our bandaged arms. They came over and started looking at them worriedly.  
“You guys okay?” Tyler, I think, asked us.  
I nodded. “Yeah. Just slammed into a door and miss Elly over here slipped and fell.” I answered with a smirk.  
Paige groaned before using her good arm and smacked me upside the head. I looked at her smugly and laughed.  
“Gotta go Rae, Lizzy needs a beating. Have fun in Africa and call me when you can.” She said before hanging up and chasing me.

Third person:   
The team laughed slightly at the two girls while Chase kept a close eye on Linsey. He started thinking about what happened in the cave with the Iridescent Ranger and was starting to think she could be the Iridescent Ranger, but Paige acted like the ranger too. The others were wondering as well while they watched Paige tackle Linsey to the ground, winning their little battle, and Koda learn how to ride a bike from Peter.  
One of the girls glanced over at the rangers before holding her hurt arm and getting up. She would have to reveal herself soon, it was only fair and she knew that she could trust them. They were a good team and she knew she would be able to help them easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to say who you think is the Iridescent Ranger!


	5. Chapter Four: Breaking Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal! Were you able to guess who the Iridescent Ranger is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being published late. I have been working on other chapters and am currently in a rut for one episode.

Linsey’s POV:  
Paige and I were at the café, taking orders and doing what was required. It’s become routine by now which to me is boring! I was bringing up an order to Chase who was flipping burgers. It was average, two burgers and an order of fries. I was able to rest a bit while waiting so I looked at all that was going on. Why can’t I be on my phone? Chase is and my Tumblr calls!!! I groan quietly and watch around. Shelby, who I hadn’t really talked to, walked in and fixed the order she had to take. Well, Chase was busy with something so not his fault. Wow, Paige would hit me for that.  
Speaking of, she was currently helping this group of really cute guys! They were flirting with her and she wasn’t even reacting! Why couldn’t they be in my section? Paige is so lucky sometimes!  
“Ugh, Chase. Can’t you finish anything?” I heard Shelby complain as she picked up the unfinished burger.  
Chase didn’t seem to notice because he started putting the condiment on anyways. Ha! This’ll be a funny story for the internet. I got up when I saw a few people entering the café. I walk them to an open table and continue my work. I did see Chase walk away from the back and towards a table with some girl at it…

Third person POV:  
Shelby walked over to her next table, as Paige walked towards the kitchen and Linsey tended to her own costumers. Paige noticed no one at the grill and looked around. Once she saw Chase sitting with a costumer, she stormed over there and stood next to Shelby.  
“I’m Shelby, can I take your… Chase?” Shelby stopped and saw that Chase was sitting with the costumer and Paige was next to them with a stern look.  
“Aren’t you manning the grill airhead?” Paige asked annoyed.  
“The grill. The Grill!” Chase realized and ran to the kitchen area. Paige followed, smelling smoke and ran towards the back. Chase apologized as he ran.  
Tyler and Riley, who were back there, started freaking out and shouting for the fire extinguisher. Linsey just took out her phone and took pictures before Paige came up and hit her upside the head.

Time skip (because it happens in the show):  
The café closed because of the fire, Kendall not happy about it. Paige and Linsey stayed but sat towards the back so they couldn’t really hear what was being said. Linsey was on her phone telling Tumblr what happened while Paige was focused on something in a book she had.  
“Come on!” Chase smiled, “One little fire!”  
“That could have burned down the entire museum.” Kendall emphasized.  
“And exposed our base.” Shelby muttered so the two in the back couldn’t hear her.  
Chase stood up. “Okay, I get it. I promise to pay more attention to…Moana!” Chase ran to a woman who walked in and distracted him.  
Paige looked up when she heard that name and smiled at the woman. The woman wore traditional Maori clothing as well as a black hat with feathers in it. Paige had been to the shop before and was a good friend to the woman. She got up and walked over to the two, giving Moana a hug and Chase a look.  
“Who is she?” Shelby asked.  
“How are you? It’s been a long time.” Chase greeted with a hug.  
“Great to see you again.” Paige added with a smile, earning a look from Chase.  
“Chase, Paige. I need your help.” Moana said before taking both by the hand and walking them away from the others. Linsey walked to where the others were and watched.  
“What is it?” Chase asked concerned.  
“I’ve had a vision.” Moana began, “And someone is going to steal from me. Something of great value.”  
Paige placed a hand on Moana’s shoulder while Chase looked over at the confused. Paige had enough experience herself to believe in visions.   
“Moana is a Matakite.” Chase explained which earned more confused looks.  
“A Maori fortune teller from New Zealand.” Paige simplified.  
Chase gave her a look asking, ‘how do you know that’ but Moana interrupted it by bringing their attention back to her.  
“I need you two to guard my shop!” Moana pleaded.   
“Really?” Shelby asked not believing it. “Chase is gonna guard it? I can see Paige, but Chase?”  
“I hope you have a fire extinguisher.” Kendall added.  
Chase gave them a look while Paige playfully rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed but Chase focused back on Moana.  
“What about the police?” Chase questioned.  
Paige sighed and lightly hit Chase on the arm.  
Moana made a disgusted face. “They think I’m crazy!” she laughed slightly and Paige joined in too. “You have special strengths Chase.” Chase held his energem through his shirt while Moana looked towards Paige. “You too Paige. I see a past in you.” Paige unconsciously grabbed her wrist. “Only you too can help me.”  
Kendall looked at Chase before looking at the other rangers. They all had confused and concerned looks. Linsey looked around at everyone before looking at her phone and walking out. She waved bye to the group as she left.  
Chase and Paige agreed to look after Moana’s shop and followed her out. Chase was dragged behind and while trying to reassure the others, he tripped. That caused Paige to laugh and walk faster with Moana.

Paige’s POV:  
We were at Moana’s shop, which has to be one of my favorite places in the world. I used to come here when I visited and when I moved here, this was one of the first places I went. I had parked my motocross bike out front because I was planning on riding through the woods later. Chase was messing around with different things.  
“Moana. This Maori mask is cool.” Chase said while holding up a mask. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my book.  
Moana stormed up to him and grabbed the mask from him. “Touch nothing!” She reprimanded. I laughed lightly. I knew he would get in trouble for that.  
“Now chase. You must stay alert at all times.” She reminded.  
“Don’t worry Moana, I will protect your shop.” Chase replied while placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“And when he doesn’t, I’ll be there to actually protect it.” I smirked. As Chase gave me an upset look.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Moana said as she walked out the door.  
I waved goodbye and went back to my sketch book. Chase settled in the back. I was working on this new design I’ve had for a while now. I had other things to help keep me alert and focused until Moana got back, but Chase seemed to get distracted easily.  
It started fine, he was looking around from his spot, but he got distracted. He came out and grabbed one of the statues as well as a bag of chips. I could hear him playing with the statue like a doll which was weird. Then he started playing a videogame on his phone until I went back to remind him about our job.  
“Paige, nothing is going to happen.” Chase smiled at me.  
“You don’t know that Chase. You could at least try to stay alert.” I replied before going back to the front.  
I went back to the front for a while until I heard Chase snoring. I can’t believe that he fell asleep! I was about to storm back to him but I heard someone enter the shop. I grabbed my stuff and hid behind the counter. When I heard the person walk past, cackling, I looked up and saw a creature with a long black coat and looked like raven.  
“Once I do this, Sledge will finally free me.” The creature said as he walked over to a display.   
I quietly ran to the back where Chase was and woke him up.  
“Paige? What is it?” He asked once he saw my fearful face.  
“Something’s here. Come on!” I reply and drag him to the front.  
We ran to the front where the creature had grabbed a lock looking item that Moana had just got in.  
“Ah, yes. Soon the rangers will be under my control.” The creature said while grabbing the item.  
“Hey, put that back!” Chase called.  
The item was attached to the creature and he looked at us. “Take this humans!” He called and fired a beam at the two of us. The purple beam hit our eyes and I felt my mind become fuzzy. I followed Chase outside and put my white bike helmet on while Chase put his on.  
“Sledge will be so pleased.” The creep exclaimed as he ran.  
“You go, I’ll catch up.” I tell Chase while I went to the side where my bike was.  
He nodded and started after him. I ran over to the side where my motocross bike was but I had to stop and shake my head to clean the pressure/fuzziness out.  
“What’s wrong with me?” I asked myself before climbing onto the vehicle.  
Once on and the engine roared, I felt the fuzziness fade away. I revved it again before starting after the thing. “Much better.” I muttered to myself before taking hold of my bracelet. “Time to meet the new teammates.”

Third Person POV:  
Chase had followed Spellbinder into a warehouse. He was already morphed and shooting at the monster. A loud roar of an engine came from outside before the Iridescent Ranger blasted at Spellbinder as well. Spellbinder looked at the two of them and laughed.  
“So, you two are the Black and Iridescent Rangers? Relax, you will soon be under the control of the great Spellbinder.” The monster cheered.  
“Wrong!” The Iridescent Ranger yelled.  
“No one controls me mate.” Chase added while firing at the monster.  
Chase did some flips while shooting and avoiding shots. The iridescent Ranger was firing as well, but was more careful so she could get more effective shots. They kept this up until the others arrived. That’s when the two were shot back and the fuzziness returned. The Iridescent Ranger grabbed her head and thrashed a bit while the other rangers ran towards them.   
“Chase! Iri!” Tyler called, making up a nickname for the Iridescent Ranger. “Monster, you may be tough one on one but your odds just got a whole lot worst!”  
The other rangers got out their Chargers and loaded their blasters up. They powered up their Dino Steel and began taking on Spellbinder. They weren’t able to get a good shot because of Spellbinder’s cape, which was tough and protected the creature from attacks. None of their weapons were getting through. Chase and the Iridescent Ranger got up and aimed at the lock on Spellbinder’s chest.  
“Good thing I’m the Hot Shot.” Chase bragged.  
“And I’ve known how to shoot since I was 5.” The Iridescent Ranger added.  
“That’s right Spellbinder, we’re not gonna miss this time.” Chase finished as they ran at the monster.  
They shot but the blasts were blocked. Spellbinder then grabbed the closest ranger, who was Tyler, and used him like a living shield. “Time to change your target Rangers.” Spellbinder said.  
“Take the shot guys, I trust you.” Tyler called.  
Both hesitated. It was risky, and Chase made the point to state that out loud. The Iridescent Ranger was glad that Tyler trusted her, but she didn’t want to ruin that because of a monster.  
“Shoot your friend, Black and Iridescent Rangers. I command you.” Spellbinder commanded, causing both rangers to move their blasters so Tyler was the main target.  
“What’s happening to me?” Chase asked as he tried to blink his mind free.  
“Don’t know.” Iridescent replied as she dropped her blaster and held her head in pain.  
“What are you doing?” Tyler asked as Chase kept changing his target.  
The others were trying to stop Chase and he eventually dropped his blaster as well and kneeled next to the Iridescent Ranger. He was clutching his head as well as the Iridescent Ranger thrashed against the ground. Shelby and Koda worked together to get Tyler free and Spellbinder soon left the Rangers, saying that all would soon be under his control.   
Chase was back on his feet while the Iridescent Ranger stayed on the ground, no longer thrashing, but still holding her head and whimpering slightly. Tyler walked over to the two and placed a hand on Chase’s shoulder.  
“Chase, what went on back there?” Tyler asked kindly.  
Chase brushed the hand off. “Just give me some space mate.” Chase walked off, leaving all the ranger confused.  
The rangers watched their friend walk off before moving their attention to the other ranger on the ground still. Shelby was the one to go next to her, gently placing a hand on the ranger’s shoulder.  
“You okay?” She asked.  
The Ranger shook her head no before demorphing into a girl with a white motor helmet on. The girl sat up looked at the others. She was breathing heavy and shaking slightly. After looking around at the others. She walked out to where her bike was. The others followed her, curious of what she was doing.  
“Could you help me back to your base?” She asked, her voice not manipulated like before.  
They nodded and helped their mysterious teammate to the base.

Back at Base:  
Kendall was working on a new Dino Charger while Riley, Tyler, and Shelby were telling her about the battle. Chase and the girl were sitting on a cot close by, Chase being looked at by Keeper while the Iridescent Ranger still had her helmet on. The Dino Charger was the Dino Spike Charger, which allowed the Red, Blue, Black, Pink and Green rangers’ weapons.   
“Dino Spike?” Tyler wondered. “Perfect.”  
“Just remember, it takes all five of you to work, not Iridescent.” Kendall reminded.  
They walked over to where Chase, Koda, Keeper, and the girl were. Keeper was waving his staff over the two on the cot, who closed their eyes in pain, though you couldn’t see the girl’s eyes.  
“There indeed is something wrong here.” Keeper stated for everyone.  
“It’s in my head.” Chase complained, the girl nodded in agreement.  
“I feel like I’m losing control.” She added.  
“Whatever he hit us with, it seemed to go away when I was on my skateboard.” Chase explained.  
“It was like that for me. It was gone when I was on my bike.” The girl replied.  
Keeper explained that the spell would grow until it controlled them completely, unless they knew the origin of the pendent. Chase and the girl both got a look as they figured out where they could get answers.  
“Moana!” They exclaimed before standing up, only to have to sit back down due to the fuzziness.  
The others helped them sit, looking at the girl for a moment. Chase said that Moana would know where it came from, while the girl just leaned over to place her head between her knees.  
“You mean, the lady of the black magic?” Koda asked.  
“It’s not black magic, trust me.” Chase stated, “Moana’s on our side.”  
“Stay here, we’ll figure out how to break the spell.” Tyler said before moving in front of the girl. “But we need to know who you are first.”  
The girl nodded before looking up. “Promise to let me explain later.” She begged.  
They all nodded and she sighed. Reaching for her helmet, she slowly took it off. Long, dark brown hair fell as the face was revealed. Paige sat there looking at the team with a sorrowful look on her face. The others looked at her and each other in shock. They had a hard time wrapping their head around the fact that she was the ranger.  
“I’m sorry that you found out like this. I was going to tell you.” She stated before rubbing her head as a wave of pain and fuzziness came over her, her eyes changing from their usual green to a golden color.  
They all gave her smiles, Chase placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled back and sat up straighter. She knew that they needed to get to Moana’s shop. She looked back at all of them with a determined look.  
“You have to go back to the shop. Moana will be able to help.” Paige said, urging them to hurry.  
“Let’s go see Moana.” Tyler nodded and the team left, leaving Chase and Paige back on the cot.  
Chase got up at they left and tried to leave with them. Keeper stopped him and turned towards him.  
“Chase wait. You are more of a danger to them then a help right now. You must stay.” Keeper told him.  
“If only I had stayed focused in the shop. Then Spellbinder wouldn’t have the pendant.” Chase stated.  
“You can’t change the past, but you can learn from it.” Keeper replied.  
“He’s right Chase. And it wouldn’t have changed much. I was focused but still got hit.” Paige added.  
Keeper walked off while Chase stood there and took in what was just told to him.

At the Shop:  
Moana was looking at a book for what the Rangers needed. When she got to the page, she explained what the pendant was, and that they needed to destroy it to save Paige and Chase. They explained that they had a weapon that could do that, but they needed Chase. Moana told them how Chase got his energem and that he could focus if he was on his skateboard.   
“What about Paige?” Shelby asked everyone.  
“Paige is strong. She can clear her mind when on her bike, but also when meditating. That’s how I met her.” Moana explained.

Flash back:  
A young girl with brown hair walks in a park with a slightly older woman with lighter brown hair and dark brown eyes. The girl smiles at the older and runs to a field nearby. The woman laughed and followed, sitting with her in the grass.  
“What do you think of New Zealand Paige?” The woman asked.  
“It’s great Aunt Jo-Anna! Are you going to open a shop here?” Young Paige replied.  
“No, but there are good ideas here.” The woman replied looking around.  
Paige smiled and crossed her legs, placing her hands on her knees, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her aunt chuckled slightly and took out a sketch book. After a while, another woman came by, wearing traditional Maori Matakite clothing and looking for something. She looked at the young girl and walked over. Paige came out of her meditation and smiled at the stranger.  
“Hello.” She greeted kindly.  
Her aunt looked up from her book and smiled at the woman as well. “You must be a native. I’m Jo-Anna and this is my niece Paige.”   
“Nice to meet you. I’m Moana, just visiting home before going back to my shop in America. I saw you meditating.” Moana replied.  
Paige nodded. “It helps clear my head. My cousin taught me.” Paige replied.

Back at the shop, current time:  
“When she visited me later, we talked. She visited me whenever her and her family came and we became good friends.” Moana finished.  
The others nodded before leaving the shop. They planned on using this information to help bring their friends back. Tyler came back after the story with news from Kendall.  
“Kendall says Spellbinder’s returned. And Chase and Paige, they’ve disappeared.” Tyler told the others before they all left the shop.

At the Warehouse: Paige’s POV:  
I could feel my body moving next to Chase but couldn’t control it. We were heading back to the warehouse we were at before and I could hear the other rangers there. I saw the all but Shelby on the ground holding their heads. They had gotten hit as well. I walked out with Chase and stood next to Spellbinder.  
“That’s right Rangers, you’re mine now, just like your friends.” Spellbinder said while we walked in. “It’s time.”  
“What is your command?” Chase asked.  
“Destroy her.” Spellbinder commanded.  
“And me?” I questioned.  
“Help him.” Spellbinder told me.  
“As you wish” We both replied.  
“No Chase, Paige. Fight it! Concentrate!” Shelby begged as we walked robotically towards her.  
“You defy our Master.” Chase stated as he took out his Dino Blaster. I didn’t take out mine, but I felt my hands ball into fists. “Must obey.”  
I heard the others groan as we walked closer to Shelby. She moved over and pushed a piece of wood with wheels over so Chase stepped on it. He ended up riding it like his skateboard over to her and the spell broke. He stopped just before he ran into her and turn towards Spellbinder.  
“Command this.” I heard Chase state before blasting at Spellbinder.  
He hit the pendant right in the center and broke the spell from everyone. I stopped and shook my head clear. Looking around, I un-balled my hands and turned to Spellbinder with a slight snarl. The others came over to use and I went over to Chase and Shelby too. Chase helped Shelby up and I smiled at her.  
“You did it!” I cheered before we focused our attention back and the creep.  
“I may not be able to control you, but I’ll still destroy you!” Spellbinder yelled.  
“Sorry, but your time is up. It’s morphin’ time!” Chase said, taking control. “Dino Charger,”  
“Iridescent Dinogem.” I said for my own, I don’t have a charger yet except for the one for Dino Steel.  
“Ready! Energize! Unleash the power!” We all yelled, putting the Charger or Gem into the morpher and beginning our morphing sequence. I shot the morpher and a white Corythosaurus head sun around me before coming to my head and chomping down, creating my suit and helmet.  
We all flipped and got on our Dino Steel. “Dinosaur might, ready to fight.” We called before getting ready to fight. I was between Chase and Koda and my pose was stepping back with one foot and had my hands up close to me ready to punch (step back fighting stance for MMA my brothers used to do it).  
We all ran after Spellbinder, Wrench, and a cuddly looking creature. I helped Shelby with the cuddly looking one. Shelby jumped on the creature’s shoulders and played with it a little. I laughed slightly as she used her Tricera Drill to attack it. I ran over with my Corytho Blaster.  
“Time to change your tune!” I called and held the mouth piece to my lips and began playing the weapon. It sounded like a group of flutes and a white energy started building at the end before firing at the creature.  
They decided to try out the Dino Spike. Seeing as I couldn’t help, I stood there to help with the launch. They combined their weapons and we launched Tyler into the air. He grabbed the Dino Spike and threw it at Spellbinder, destroying him. He went down saying how he was invincible.  
“Wrong again Beak face, we’re the invincible ones.” Tyler replied as the creature exploded. Oh, how wrong he is about that, trust me.  
Before we could celebrate long, Spellbinder came back bigger. Chase called his Parazord and they created the megazord. I just stayed on the ground with Koda and Shelby watching. I can’t really call my zord without a Charger, right? They worked together and soon defeated Spellbinder. We went back to the museum and celebrated our victory before getting back to work.  
It was closing time when I got back. I needed to clear my mind with some motocross riding so Ms. Morgan let me. Chase told me that Moana came by and apologized for the trouble she caused, even though she didn’t cause any. Koda gave Chase a clipboard saying that it was his turn to mop the floors. I also just missed Moana by a few minutes.  
“I’ll do it. The last time he had floor duty, he left half way through.” Shelby said grabbing the mop from Koda.  
“Hey,” Chase grabbed the mop from Shelby, “there was a rugby match. Don’t worry guys, I’ve got a plan. No more distractions.” He told us as he grabbed his skateboard and started using that to mop.  
“Boys and their sports.” I muttered with a smile.   
“Looks like he defiantly found one way to concentrate.” Tyler stated as we watched Chase mop on his board.  
Shelby looked over at the clipboard in Koda’s hand. “Wait a second. Koda it’s your day to clean the floors.” Shelby told everyone, pointing to the schedule.   
“I, uh… Maybe he need concentrate on schedule too.” Koda replied as we laughed. Being part of this team will be fun.


	6. Chapter Five: Crystal Clear (Original Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is an original chapter, explaining how Paige got her Energem.

I was nervous about today. Ms. Morgan said that she had finished some Dino Chargers for me. I’m happy about that but I don’t know how everyone feels about me being the Iridescent Ranger. They didn’t really have time to react when they found out but now they have.  
Right now, though, I’m at my house with Linsey getting ready to head to the museum for work. Well, I was getting ready while Linsey was scrolling through her phone in her pajamas. She is obsessed with that thing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder.  
“You planning on getting dressed soon? We have to leave in 10 minutes. Unless you plan on walking to the museum, I suggest you hurry up.” I stated.  
She gasped and ran to the guest room, where she’s been staying, and I could hear her rummaging through her clothes. I shook my head and went to grab my white converse by the door and put them up. Linsey came out about 5 minutes later wearing a casual light blue dress and a white purse with it. She ran to the door and put on her silver flats before looking back at me. I just smiled, grabbed my backpack and bike keys before putting my helmet on.  
“Do we have to take your bike?” Linsey asked as I handed her the other helmet.  
“You can still walk.” I replied as we walked out and I locked the door.  
“I can’t wait to leave.” She muttered.  
“Me too.”

Once at the museum, I parked my bike, took the helmets and we went our separate ways, her to the bathroom to fix her hair and me to the base to talk to Ms. Morgan. When I was down there, it was empty. Was there a monster attack I didn’t know about? Shaking the thought from my head, I walked around to look at everything. On the sides of the entrance, there were display cases that had a place where I guess the chargers go. The total number of slots (counting both sides) was eleven and there was a spot to the right that had my white Corythosaurus head on it. Curiously, I took off my energem from my bracelet and held it out. I jumped slightly when the energem flew from my hand and into the spot between two clear crystals. That was cool! And that’s saying something, not much can shock me.  
“I see you figured out the charging station.” I heard someone say behind me.  
I spun around and held a hand to me heart. Behind me was Ms. Morgan walking into the base. I sighed before nodding. She just walked past me and went to the computers in the center. I followed her and looked at what was on the screens. There were different symbols and codes on them along with maps of the city.  
“Here are your Dino Chargers, they’ll power up your morpher and call on your zord. We haven’t located it yet, but you should be able to call it into battle with these.” Ms. Morgan explained as she handed me three chargers. I walked over to the charging station and placed them there.  
“Thank you, Ms. Morgan. I’ll make sure to put these to good use. What are some of these readings?” I asked walking back to look at the screens.  
“Alien DNA readings. They help us know when Sledge sends something to Earth.” She stated before going to another desk and grabbing a cell phone looking item. “Your Dino Comm. You’ll be able to get in contact with everyone with this.”  
“Thanks.” I reply, putting it in my back pocket.  
After that, Tyler, Chase, Riley, and Shelby came down into base. They were laughing and talking before looking at me. I sent a shy smile to them before they continued in. I looked around and noticed that Koda was missing from the group.  
“Where’s Koda?” I questioned.  
Before anyone could answer, I heard a yawn come from a cave near-by. I looked over and saw Koda walk out. He lives there? That’s cool! Better than my current situation. The others looked over at him before smiling slightly at me.  
“Koda lives there? Awesome!” I cheered as I walked closer.   
Koda smiled at me and lead me in his cave. I looked around at all the petroglyphs thinking, my cousin Rae would love this! When we got to the picture of something that looks like Fury, I stopped and looked at it. Koda explained that the petroglyphs were his story. I could read them somewhat and could clearly understand that he was a Caveman, which just made him even more interesting.  
“This is so amazing Koda. Your story is so interesting.” I complimented as we exited the cave.   
Everyone was looking doing their own thing before we entered and then they all looked at us. I just smiled at them all and grabbed my backpack. It was almost time for my shift to start and I wanted to get in as much work as I could before the next monster attack. I had turned around to say where I was going when everyone lined up in front of me.  
“Okay… Can I help you guys?” I gave them a confused look.  
“Where are you going?” Riley asked.  
“To work? I want to get as much time as I can before a monster attack.” I replied with a chuckle.  
I guess they accepted that because they left me go. I was about to walk out when I turned back and grabbed my Dino Charges and held out my hand for my energem to come back to me. I placed the Chargers in inside jacket pocket and the energem back on my bracelet. I smiled at all of them one last time before giving them a small wave and leaving back to the museum.

Sledge’s Ship Third person POV: (only because it’s my own chapter and I want to put the monster in like a normal episode)  
Poisandra was walking along the cages of prisoners with Curio looking for something. They stopped at one of the cells and smiled. Inside was a creature that had a dark violet headdress and dark body with hands like claws and stingers. The face had some spikes on it and white circles around the eyes. This is the creature Spinnerack, and is a monster that can stun her victims with the spikes and stingers. Poisandra unlocked the cage and let Spinnerack out.  
“Spinnerack. I have a job for you.” Poisandra cheered.  
“And why would I help you?” Spinnerack replied.  
At this point, Sledge had come down the hall looking for Poisandra and Curio. When he saw Spinnerack out of her cage, he stormed up. Spinnerack jumped at the sound of an upset Sledge and quickly bowed out of respect.  
“Master Sledge. How wonderful to see you.” Spinnerack smirked.  
“Spinnerack, got down to Earth and use your stun stingers to get me an energem.” Sledge commanded.  
“And what do I get if I do?” Spinnerack questioned.  
“Freedom, personally driven to any planet in the galaxy you want by me.” Sledge replied.  
Spinnerack nodded and walked towards the escape pods and started her journey to Earth.

Back with the Rangers, Paige’s POV:  
I was taking orders from some customers and bringing it to Riley in the back. It was a slow day so Linsey had decided to take a break and go on her phone. She was texting her mom to see how long it would be until she was able to leave. I can’t wait for that.  
“Hey Paige, how come you’re always looking at Linsey like you’re mad at her?” Shelby asked while grabbing a tray of food.  
“She thought we would be here for a vacation until we actually left and she saw it was a one-way plane ticket. Now she’s gung-ho on getting out of here. Said it was too boring.” I replied sternly, but quietly.  
Shelby nodded and continued what she was doing. Chase started to talk to some girls that entered, but I walked over and pulled him back to the kitchen. We do not need a repeat of last time. After that, I heard a weird sound and Tyler pulled out his Dino Comm. So that’s what it sounds like when they go off, good to know.  
“What’s up Kendall?” Tyler asked once the coast was clear.  
“Alien DNA detected downtown.” She replied.  
“On our way.” And with that, we got Shelby and left.  
Once downtown, we looked around for the monster. It didn’t take long because the thing showed up. This thing was like a giant pincushion and was flanked by the pink freak Poisandra and the mash-up monster Curio.  
“So, these are the small fleas I have to defeat? Please.” The newest creature asked.  
“You’re the new freak Sledge sent to battle us? You look like a pincushion!” I sent back.  
She didn’t like that very much. “My name is Spinnerack, little human.” Spinnerack yelled.  
“Enough talk. It’s Morphin’ Time! Dino Charger!” Tyler began.  
“Ready!” We reply and morphed.   
“Vivex! Attack!” Poisandra commanded as the foot soldiers came after us.   
We ran at them and while the others went for the Vivex, I went for the main monster with Tyler using our Dino blaster and sabre. We got a few good hits in but was soon thrown back. I did a backflip and landed on my feet before going back after her. I tried to make sure the spikes didn’t hit me because who knows if their just for show or actually do something. After a few more strikes, I was sent back onto the ground by the others who had lined up after defeating the Vivex.  
“This was almost too easy, but I must be going now. Before I go, let me show you what my beautiful spikes can do!” Spinnerack cackled before sending some spikes from her arm at us.   
We all dodged but I wasn’t as fast as the others, and one of the spikes hit my leg. I flew back slightly and was demorphed, I tried to stand back up but found that I couldn’t move it! The others came to my side as Spinnerack, Poisandra, and Curio left.

I was sitting in the base as Kendall ran some tests on my now stunned leg. It started spreading and I now couldn’t move or feel my other leg to my knee. I could tell the others were worried too because some couldn’t stop pacing (Shelby, Riley, and Tyler) while others were watching (Chase and Koda).   
“What’re the results Ms. Morgan?” I asked after she was done scanning and was looking at a computer screen.  
“It seems that the toxin from the stinger is causing the neuro-receptors to not send information to your spinal cord and back to the receptors of your brain.” She replied, causing confused looks to be given by Chase and Koda.  
“She means that my legs aren’t listening to what my brain tells them to do.” I simplify with an eye roll. “How do we reverse it? Cause I can’t feel my other leg anymore.”   
“I don’t know yet. But I’ll work on it.” Ms. Morgan said before turning to another machine and started work.   
I heard my phone ring and grabbed it from my bag. I was got a text from my friend Ember back home asking for a video chat. I grabbed my bag and try to stand up to leave. That didn’t work because I soon started to fall. Chase and Tyler caught me and sat me back down, looking at me concerned.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Chase asked.  
“Somewhere I can video chat without having to explain why I’m in a place that looks like I’m in a secret base?” I answer simply.  
Shelby comes over with a wheelchair and they help me in it. I smile in thanks and start my way out of the base and to the café so I could call Ember. I quickly take out my laptop, log onto Skype, and call her. When she answers, I realize she doesn’t have her Hearing Aids in so I sign a quick hello.  
((The conversation will be in American Sign Language, but I’ll type it out like a normal conversation.))  
“Hey Ember.” I greet.  
“Paige! I miss you so much!” She replied with a smile.  
“I miss you too. How’s training for the race going?”  
“Good, but I won’t be as good as when I practice with you.”   
“You’ll be fine. Where are you hearing aids?”  
“Took them out to have a break. Anything happening over at Amber Beach?”  
“Nope. Just made some friends and got a job. I’ll try and visit after summer’s over.”  
We talked for a while longer before she had to go. Ember is my friend from middle school and a reason I learned ASL. She’s also a great motocross racer, even though she can’t hear that well. I closed my laptop and saw the others standing by the door looking at me confused.  
“Where you guys spying on me?” I asked, still signing somewhat. It’s hard to stop.  
“Who were you video chatting with? It was quiet.” Chase asked.  
“My friend Ember. And it was quiet because we were using sign language moron.” I reply.  
“I didn’t know you knew ASL.” Ms. Morgan stated impressed.  
“She was the reason I learned. Help me back and I’ll tell you what else she helped me with.” I smiled.  
Back at base, everyone surrounded me. I had started to lose feeling and movement in my fingers but I still wanted to tell them how I got my energem. I shook my hands and tried to get some feeling back before taking a deep breath.  
“Ember is my friend who does motocross races, I just do it recreational. She was actually the reason I found my energem.” I started.  
Flashback Paige’s POV:  
I was at the local motocross track with Ember, a girl my age with black and pink dyed hair, light brown eyes, and darker skin. She was wearing her black motocross outfit while I had on my light grey. We were getting our bikes onto the track so I could help her for her next race. We had a thing that if she could beat me, there was no way she would lose. It was also a good luck ritual she had developed.  
We were on out third lap of our fifth race against each other and she was ahead by about 100 feet. There were some jumps ahead so we both revved our engines and raced over. There was work going on nearby because they were going to extend the track for more competitions. After she made it over the second jump and I was getting to the jumps, something shiny blinded both of us, causing me to stop and her to wipe out. I quickly got off my bike and ran to her. I saw her hearing aids on the ground a little ways away but I wanted to make sure she was okay before I grabbed them.   
Once I knew she was okay and I could grab the hearing aids, I saw a crystal looking thing next to them so I grabbed that too, thinking it was hers. When I touched it, a white pixel/mist came over me and I got a vision of the Corythosaurus and heard it cry out. When I came back from that, I placed the gem in my pocket and went back to Ember. 

End of flashback:  
“Not too long after, I figured out how to morph and was moving here to Amber Beach. Ember is currently the second-best motocross racer in our town and is working at the track in exchange for practice time.” I concluded.  
Everyone just looked at me before Ms. Morgan walked closer and looked at my hands. Yeah, they lost motion half way through my little backstory. I gave a sheepish smile and lowered my head. I could tell she was about to yell, but the alarm rang and she had to tell the others where Spinnerack was. I tried to stand up so I could help but someone placed their hands on my shoulders and held me down.  
“Stay here Paige. We’ll handle Spinnerack.” Tyler commanded before they left.  
I sighed and stayed in the chair. Ms. Morgan was keeping an eye on me while also watching the Rangers. The hologram in the center of the lab area showed the fight. The Rangers were soon sent back so hard they demorphed. I couldn’t handle sitting around and doing nothing so I tried to stand up.  
“Ms. Morgan, please tell me you figured out how to reverse this.” I pleaded.  
She thankfully nodded. “Yeah. One spray from this should reverse the stun.” She explained while spraying me with a spray bottle.  
I sighed and smiled as feeling came back to my limbs. After I got all feeling back, I jumped up and thanked Ms. Morgan before racing off to join the battle.  
I got to the Rangers just in time. Spinnerack was about to send an attack at them from her claws but I took out my morpher and shot her away with a white energy blast. The others looked over at me and I ran back to them.  
“Paige! Are we glad to see you!” Shelby smiled as they surrounded me.  
“Glad to see you all too, but we have a freak to fire. It’s Morphin’ Time!” I yelled. I’ve always wanted to say that! “Dino Charger!” I held out my Dino Charger as the others got theirs out.  
“Ready!” They replied.  
We morphed and got into our Dino Steel. Spinnerack sent some Vivex after us but we easily defeated them and went after her. They were distracting her while I powered up my Corytho Blaster. Once powered, they created the Dino Spike and we used the combined power to destroy Spinnerack.  
They started celebrating until the monster grew back the size of the Eiffel Tower. Tyler was about to call his T-rex zord but I held my hand out to stop him.  
“I got this one. Time to see what my zord is all about!” I stated before taking out a Dino Charger. “Summon Corytho-Zord!” I threw the Charger and waited for the zord to come.  
Out of the mountains by a field, a white Corythosaurus Zord burst through the rocks and roared before running back to the battle. I smiled as I saw my zord enter. As it came closer, I jumped up and landed on its shoulder and rode it closer to Spinnerack.  
“Alright Cory, let’s show this voodoo doll what’s up!” I commanded.  
Cory (the nick name I gave to my zord) roared and ran to tackle Spinnerack. The monster just laughed and threw us back. I had to hold on tight so I didn’t fall off. I turned around when I saw the T-Rex Zord and nodded.  
“Thanks Rexy, Tyler.” I said once I was steady.  
“No problem Paige. I had an idea, why not combine you zord with mine and Shelby’s!” Tyler suggested.   
“Sounds great!” I replied.  
“Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Cory Formation!” The three of us yelled as the zords combined with the Tricera Zord as the left arm and my Corytho Zord as the right arm. Inside the megazord was amazing! Better than I thought it would be. We placed our morphers in the slots next to us and got ready. Spinnerack fired some spikes at us but I raised the Corytho arm and had it blocked. We cheered and started punching and kicking the monster.  
“Okay, how do we give a final blow?” Shelby asked.  
I looked over and thought for a moment. To the side of my stand was a sharpened piccolo, hidden behind one of the pillars. I bent down and grabbed it, holding it tightly in my hands. Shelby and Tyler looked over and saw it.  
“Where did you find that?” Tyler asked me.  
“Behind the stand. I have an idea. A sonic final strike!” I cheered and held up the piccolo.  
“Great idea Paige!” Shelby complimented as they stood straight.  
“Corytho Sonic blast, final strike!” We called as I started playing a tune on the piccolo.  
A white light came out of the right arm and shot Spinnerack down. We turned and faced away from the explosion and Tyler exclaimed that the monster was extinct. I was so happy to have defeated the monster and patted the stand to my zord in thanks.  
Back at the café, we were sitting around a table talking about random subjects when Linsey ran over to us. I saw her waving her phone around crazily and I saw what looked like a news page open on it. Don’t tell me we made the news, that’s the last thing we need.  
“You won’t believe what just happened!” She cheered as she placed her phone on the table.  
“What happened now Linsey?” I sighed and took a sip of the soda in front of me.  
“There’s a news story about the famous archeologist Raelynn Barron! Apparently, she’s in Africa studying ancient tribes!” Linsey explained.  
Everyone looked at her shocked but I just rolled my eyes. I knew that before any news story, and the cite was a blog run by Raelynn’s friend. When they noticed I wasn’t reacting as much as everyone else was. I just looked at them confused.  
“What?” I asked.  
“The best young mind in archeology is in the news and you’re acting like nothing’s happening.” Shelby replied.  
I shrugged. “That’s not a news article, that’s a blog post by one of the members of the expedition. And I’ve known about the trip for months.”   
That shocked them all more, except Linsey. She went up to some other people and showed them before going to the back.  
“How did you know about it?” Tyler questioned.  
“My cousin is a member of it. She was in the post too.” I took another sip of my soda.  
“What’s your cousin’s name?” Chase leaned closer as he asked.  
“Raelynn Barron.” I answered simply before getting up and leaving.  
I was almost out the door when I heard the sound of chairs being pushed back and footsteps racing towards me. They were asking all sorts of questions as I just shook my head and laughed. Gotta love having these guys as new friends.


	7. Chapter Six: The Tooth Hurts

It was just Riley, Chase and I in base, each doing our own thing. Riley was practicing his sword skill with a tennis ball launcher. Chase was at one of the desks watching something on his tablet while annoyingly slurping his drink. I was sitting at another desk with my laptop, writing a short story about a fantasy world. I was planning on it being a children’s book but it’s becoming more of a novel, even if I’m only on the first chapter. I had headphones on with music but I didn’t sing along so Riley could concentrate.  
Once I hit a stopping point, aka writer’s block, I saw Riley miss one of the tennis balls and go back to the starting position again. It didn’t take long for him to stop again and look at Chase. Chase was slurping annoyingly loud and not paying attention to those around him. I took my headphone off one ear to hear what was going on.  
“Hello? Chase?” Riley called in irritation.  
A tennis ball hit Riley’s neck and I had to fight the urge to laugh. It was perfect timing! I shook my head and took my headphones off completely. This was going to be better than my writing and maybe become inspiration for the story.  
Chase finally took off his headphones and looked at Riley innocently. “Um.” He simply stated.  
“I’m trying to focus here. You should know how hard that can be.” Riley stated as he put his Dino Sabre on the table.  
“But Bro, you just keep using the same sword move over and over” Chase replied in a ‘duh’ tone.  
“I have my reasons, okay?”  
“Which are?” I ask, coming into the conversation, that and not knowing much about Riley.  
Riley looked over at me and then to Chase who shrugged his shoulders before beginning. “Look, when Fury attacked me to get the green energem, I wasn’t able to keep up. That’s why I practice, so next time I’m ready.” He explained before grabbing his Sabre and starting off.  
“Look,” Chase started as he put his tablet down and grabbed his skateboard, “we both want to defeat Fury, but the next attack could be different.” Chase walked over to Riley and I closed my laptop before packing it up and getting ready to leave myself.  
“If I was you, I would use your instincts and adapt, eh? So you’re ready for anything.” Chase advised. It was good advice, for Chase.  
“O-kay, you giving me training advice. Right! I’ve never seen you train! Not once.” Riley laughed.  
“Riley.” I warned.  
“Just ‘cause I don’t train the same way as you, doesn’t mean I don’t train.” Chase shouted.  
Riley went over to where the ball machine was and Chase stormed out of base, saying he was going out. I rolled my eyes and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. Riley could have handled that better. Everyone does their own thing when it comes to training.  
“Lighten up Riley. Everyone is different.” I said stopping in front of him.  
“Paige, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Riley replied.  
I raised an eyebrow. “Really? You wanna test that?” I snapped before grabbing his Sabre and turning on the machine. He stood back and I placed my bag down next to me. Once the balls started flying towards be, I blocked the ten that flew to me and swung the Sabre to the side so it was almost touching Riley’s nose.  
“Don’t tell me I don’t know what I’m talking about. Training comes in different forms.” I snapped before grabbing my bag and energem before leaving. I can’t handle him right now.  
We were all at the Café looking at a map and talking about where to look for the Gold energem. Ms. Morgan told us to look by the creek beds for pterodactyl fossils which I agree with. Shelby came over and said that the chef was trying a new cake recipe. Everyone took a piece but me, I had a feeling something was wrong with them. And I wasn’t the only one.  
“A bit tasteless.” Tyler commented when Riley slapped the cake out of his hand.  
“Nobody touch it.” Riley stated as he looked around. I looked around as well and saw that those who ate the cake were groaning in pain and had a purple light/aura around their mouth. I looked at Linsey to see her in pain too, guess she took a bite between customers.  
“No cake?” Koda asked as he took his piece out of his mouth. I looked at him and slapped the piece out of his hand while rolling my eyes.  
“Chill bro, a little cake, never hurt anyone.” Chase calmly stated.  
“Tell that to them.” I replied as I looked back around.  
Everyone looked around and got up. I stood next to Tyler with them all. Chase pointed towards the kitchen where one of Sledge’s monster that looked like a pastry chef was running away. I went with Chase and Riley out the front while the others went out the back. Once outside, we morphed and I was happy no one was around to see it. We continued to chase after him until we cut him off.   
“Someone needs a dental plan.” Chase joked. Really? Now?  
“I’m going to rot more than just your teeth.” The monster replied and shot a purple beam at us.  
We dodged it and I turned around to see what it did. The tree that was behind us was decaying and turning a purple color! Chase stated the obvious and Tyler showed up behind the monster.  
“Don’t let him escape!” Tyler called. “He’ll rot the entire city!”  
The monster sent some Vivex to him while Chase, Riley and I got out blasters and a sabre to attack the creature. Riley stepped forward and I had a feeling there was going to be an argument.  
“I can take him.” Riley bravely stated.  
“Be my guest, let’s just hope he shoots tennis balls at you.” Chase snickered.  
“Is that supposed to be funny?” Riley snapped back as he turned away from the creature.  
“Decay time!” Chef thing called before firing his decay at us.  
“Look out!” I yelled, getting their attention.  
Riley blocked a few shots before Chase decided to play hero and got in front of Riley. I rolled my eyes and held up my blaster, ready to shoot if they decided to fight again. They did and the Chaos Chef was coming at us. He hit them back and I looked over at Tyler.  
“Hey Tyler, we could use a hand.” I called over.  
I shot at Chaos Chef, I still don’t know the monster’s name, and that pushed him back a bit before he was able to hit me back with his whisk arm. I sat up and saw that he fled. Shelby and Koda showed up and Tyler came over to us. I stood up and glared at Chase and Riley. Shelby asked if Riley was okay as she helped him up.  
“What happened guys?” Tyler asked.  
“Yeah, what happened?” I sternly repeated, standing next to our Red Ranger.  
Riley just ignored both of us and walked right up to Chase. Really?  
“You need to quit messing around, one of us could have gotten hurt.” Riley scolded before running off.  
“Man, what’s going on with you two?” Shelby questioned.  
“He just doesn’t get me.” Chase replied.  
They all looked at me but I just shrugged. This is something between Chase and Riley, I’m not in it.

The Café was closed and Linsey was sent back to the house. I was at a booth with my laptop messaging my aunt Jo-Anna and creating an outfit set on my favorite site, Polyvore. Riley and Ms. Morgan were taking data of what cause the decay which I thought was a little bit of a waste. The others were cleaning up. Riley looked over at me.  
“You going to help?” Riley questioned.  
I rolled my eyes and looked over at him.  
“I was the one who got all the pieces of eaten cake for you. Some of them from the trash I might add. So, shut it Greenie.” I replied, muttering the Greenie part so only those in here could hear it.  
They took the first three over to the counter to do whatever they were going to do after my reply. I went back to my seat and messaging, mostly saying a goodbye to my Aunt. I happen to look up and see Chase near the cake samples.  
“Chase!” I called out and closed my laptop.  
He stopped for a moment and looked over at me. I got up and saw he was throwing away the samples! I had to go through the garbage for some of those! Chase came over too and made a big fuss about it.  
“Wait! Wow wow wow! Stop! What are you doing?!” Riley panic-ly asked.  
“I’m cleaning up, that’s what I’m supposed to be doing. Right?” Chase replied.  
“No. Not these. We have to figure out what’s going on first.”  
“Well, my instincts tell me. If you eat the cake, you get a tooth ache.”  
“Guys…” I warned.  
“It’s not that simple!”   
“It is that simple.”  
“Guys.” I tried again.  
“We have to analyze it first.”  
Chase growled. “You always love to analyze things!”  
“Yes!” Riley replied.  
“Look!” Chase dumped the bucket of trash he had onto the table. “Analyze that!”  
“Guys!” I finally yelled.  
“Enough!” Ms. Morgan came over and stood next to me who was between the two of them. “Both of you, out of here. And don’t come back until you sort this out.”  
Chase walked over to the entrance of the café and grabbed his board. I walked over to my laptop and packed it up. I didn’t need to sit here between two fighting rangers when I could be doing something better with my time. Riley was by the entrance, yelling something at Chase but I just rolled my eyes and pushed past him.  
“I’m out of here. Call me if something happens.” I sent over my shoulder.  
It was a few minutes later when I got a call from Chase saying that he found the creep. I smiled and heading where he was. When I got there, Chase was on the ground holding his mouth in pain and Riley was there blocking the whisk with his Sabre. Riley was able to push the creep away and they both started to work together to attack the monster. Chase stopped and held his mouth in pain so Riley pushed him away for safety. I ran up to Chase and kneeled next to him. He had a purple aura around his mouth, like those who ate the cake.  
“Chase, you okay?” I asked.  
The others showed up and fired at the Chef monster. Riley ducked so he wouldn’t get hurt by the blasts. Riley came over to us and looked at Chase.  
“I thought you were at the skate park.” Riley stated.  
“Why would I be messing around when that Chef is still on the loose?” Chase asked back.  
“Yeah, guess you wouldn’t be.” Riley agreed. No duh!  
“Trust me. Even though we do things differently, we fight for the same thing.”  
I got up and went with the others behind them, my blaster drawn just in case that creep got back up. Chase and Riley stood with us and we all morphed. Chase was still in pain, but I give him props for fighting through it. It takes dedication to do that.  
The chef sent Vivex to us and the others went off to fight them, I stayed close to Chase so I could help him out, seeing as he wasn’t at 100% at the moment. We both used out blasters to fight them off. When Chase would groan and drop his guard, I would shoot the one closest to him. They eventually kicked me out of the way and grabbed Chase. Riley came to his help and I went to the others to help with the nasty foot soldiers. Koda, Shelby, Tyler and I faced the Chef with our morphers/blasters aimed at him.  
“Focus the blast on his teeth.” Tyler told us as we all powered up our blasters.  
“Dino morpher blast!” We yelled as we shot at the Chef.  
Our shots were deflected and hit our chests, sending us back. Riley and Chase came over in front of us. Riley seeing that blasters wouldn’t work. Riley used one of Chase’s para-chargers and was able to deflect and attack the teeth, causing them to fall out. Riley threw one of his chargers to Chase who used it to power his morpher blaster and shot at the monster. That ended up destroying the creep and we cheered. One down, one to go, if it grew big.  
And…he did. Called it! But he had his teeth back too. Back at square one, ugh! Tyler, Koda, and Shelby called their zords and got ready to battle the monster. They tried battling the monster and were having trouble with it. We needed to get in there and help, six rangers are better than three!  
“That is one tough Cavity.” Chase stated. That’s a good name for the creature! Cavity!  
“We gotta find a way in there.” I added.  
“Right, we need to get in there to help!” Riley agreed.  
“I’ve got an idea, if we knock him back,” Chase started.  
“We’ll have an opening to get into the cockpit,” Riley added.  
“And we could give them help! Great idea Chase!” I finished.  
Chase contacted Tyler on the Dino com and told him the plan. We got ready to jump in while Tyler followed what we told him. Once the monster was shot back with the flamethrower, Chase, Riley and I went into the megazord.  
“Let’s see how he handles all six of us.” Tyler cheered.  
I stood towards the back of everyone so there was a sort of pyramid look to our stance, I was just off centered so you could see me between Koda and Tyler. We used the stego- Sabre to knock out his teeth and for the final strike, er, slash.  
I walked with the others to the track where Riley was currently getting ready for a workout. Chase was there too with his board. I had my motocross bike next to me with a smile because I had rode that there. I was wearing a black tank top under a white hoodie and dark workout shorts with my white running boots, they were white high-tops that I usually used when working out. I placed my bike next to the bench with the kick stand out so it didn’t fall and saw Riley turn around.  
“Hey.” Riley greeted.  
I nodded in reply and placed my helmet on the handle bar.   
“Hey. You’re pretty awesome against Cavity.” Tyler started.  
“So we figured, maybe we should train with you.” Shelby finished.  
“Great. So, the first rule is, there are no rules.” Riley explained, confusing Koda.  
“Seriously?” Chase and I questioned.  
Riley nodded. “Well, in that case, I’ll ride.” I smiled at Chase who grabbed his board.  
“So, no rules, how can that be rule?” Koda asked confused.  
“Just use your instincts and adapt to whatever happens.” Riley explained.  
“Adapt?” Chase grabbed Riley’s shoulder. “This could be dangergous.”  
Riley grabbed Chase’s shoulder. “Just see if you can keep up Hot-Shot.” He replied before running off.  
He took off his jacket and did a flip over another bench. We all ran after him and started doing different tricks. I did flips over the fence and a back handspring in the grass. We were racing to the top of some stairs, Tyler’s idea and I had another.  
“Last one up has to clean the Base!” I laugh as I caught up to Koda on the stairs.  
Chase ended up having to clean the base, which I thought was funny. As we were heading back, I heard my phone ringing, the Imperial March from Star Wars echoing through the speaker. I groaned and answered the call, not looking at the ID.  
“Yes Eugene,” I sighed.  
“What did you call me?” My loser of a step-father replied.  
“Your name. Now, what did you want?” I snapped.  
The others looked at me confused. I just rolled my eyes and mouthed ‘parent’ to them. Even though I don’t consider him my parent.  
“You haven’t called since you moved.” He replied.  
“I know you don’t care about that so what’s the real reason? Lost the keys to your office again?”  
“Don’t get smart with me. Your brother and sister have been worried.” He was talking about my step-brother, Harper who I actually deal with, and my step-sister, Jenna who I really don’t like.  
“What about mom?” I actually worry about her.  
“She knows you’ll be fine.”  
“Then tell Harper that and all will be well. Bye.” I hung up before he could reply and turned my phone off.  
Everyone just looked at me. I shrugged and put my helmet on. I needed to clear my head after that.  
“I’ll see you guys later.” I stated before starting the engine and riding away into the forest.


	8. Chapter Seven: Let Sleeping Zords Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say that this is the last chapter. After watching the 25th anniversary episode, I realized that this storyline I originally thought and planned doesn't work and I like to try and keep things as real to the show as possible. I am working on a rewrite of this and will post it as soon as the first chapter or two are written. This will still be available to read, and the new one will have a different name as well.

Sometimes, being a power Ranger can suck. At least I’m not in the hot sun like the rest of my team. Ms. Morgan thought that me staying back at the café for my shift would make it less suspicious than if we all went on the dig. So here I am, finishing my shift with some other workers and silently hoping that my oh so lovely step-loser and his children decide not to come here and “check” on me. The only reason he would want to come here is to see if he could somehow get the family vacation house under his name and then sell it.  
I shook my head and focused back on work, only one last costumer for me and then I could go to the base and relax for a while, maybe even e-mail my cousin to see how her excavation in Africa is going. It’s been a while since I talked to her about it. I see my last table asking for the check and have them pay before my cell phone rings. I sigh before looking at Shelby’s name light up the screen.  
“Lady of all things fabulous, how may I direct your call?” I answer.  
“Paige? Are you done with your shift yet?” Shelby asked.  
“Just finished, and no, I won’t take your shift if you guys are late.” I laughed.  
She chuckled before continuing. “I’m heading to the base to talk to Kendall,”  
“You mean Ms. Morgan.” I corrected.  
“Ms. Morgan,” She fixed, “about a way to find where the dinogems are. Can you meet me there and help out?”  
“I don’t know much about computers, but I can give ideas and maybe sketch out a design for the machine.” I offered as I walked to the back loading dock.  
“Sounds good. I’ll be there in a few and we can talk to Ms. Morgan about it.” Shelby replied.  
We said out goodbyes and I waited outside for her to get here. If we find the Dinogems before Sledge with this device, then we would be saving the entire planet! A few minutes later, Shelby pulled up in Tyler’s jeep. I smiled and followed her into our base, after I made sure no one was looking or around. Ms. Morgan was working on one of the computers when we slid in and placed our dinogems in their spots.  
“You’re back early.” She said to Shelby as I went to stand next to her. “Everything okay? What happened?”  
“Well, actually, something did happen. I came up with an idea for how to find the other energems.” Shelby explained as Ms. Morgan and I both raised our eyebrows.  
“Oh, really? I think you underestimate how difficult it is to find an energem.” Ms. Morgan replied while getting her clipboard.  
“And I think you underestimate me.” Shelby shot back. “ever since I first got here, I’ve been waiting tables, moping floors, and being a pretty good Pink Ranger if I say so myself. But I’ve also got a lot of good ideas going on up here. The problem is, no one will listen.”   
Ms. Morgan looked at me and I just shrugged. I understand where Shelby’s coming from, having good ideas and no one listening was basically my life for the past 7 years. It looked like Ms. Morgan was going to listen to her.   
“Okay Shelby,” Ms. Morgan started, placing her clipboard down, “I’m listening.”  
“Me too.” I added.  
Shelby stood there shocked for a moment, guess she had more planned to convince Ms. Morgan. “Well, we combine known facts about the five remaining dinosaurs. Climate, known breeding grounds, food sources, stuff I know. With a global scan of energy signatures for each of those dinosaurs’ energems. That’s stuff I thought you could help me figure out.” She explained.  
“Global scan of energy signatures. Highly doubtful, unless of course we, yes.” Ms. Morgan started thinking and walked towards her computer. “That would require DNA samples and the processing power required would limit us to one dinosaur at a time.” She looked back at Shelby and I, “Well, are you two going to watch or help?”  
Shelby smiled before going over to where small jars of dinosaur pieces were. “Let’s start with the Ankylosaur. It bonded with the Aqua energem.” She offered while grabbing the bottle.  
“Very well, Ankylosaur it is.” Ms. Morgan smiled.  
“What do you want me to do?” I asked them.  
“Grab one of the Dino chargers per color and put in there.” Ms. Morgan directed while pointing to the machine she used to create the Dino Spike charger.  
I nodded and followed her directions. After grabbing the six Dino chargers and placing them in the machine, Shelby used the fossil to get the DNA we needed. I then grabbed materials to make the machine and handed them to Shelby. I left the actual building up to them because I know very little about computers. I did watch, the design of the machine looked great! I handed Ms. Morgan the blank charger and she placed it in the machine.   
“This Dino charger should be able to temporarily power our machine while it searches for the Aqua energem.” Ms. Morgan explained.  
“Does that mean it could also locate and power the Ankylo-zord?” Shelby asked.  
“Yes, theoretically.” Ms. Morgan replied.  
“Sweet!” I cheered.  
Energy from our chargers flowed down through the tubes and to the blank charger, changing it to an aqua color and adding the photo of an ankylosaur on it. It looked more like magic to me than science, but it was still really cool.  
The guys came in after we finished, and I could see the smirk on Shelby’s face. This was going to be fun. Each guy slid down and placed their energems in their spot. I stood back with Ms. Morgan by the machine while Shelby met them.  
“Welcome home gentlemen.” She greeted.   
“Find anything?” I asked.  
“I think I found, poison ivy.” Koda said while scratching his red arms.   
I shook my head at the caveman. Only he would manage to find poison ivy on a dig in dirt.  
“Well, we had a very successful day.” Ms. Morgan stated.  
Shelby held out the ankylo-charger. “This is the ankylo-charger. It’s the brain that powers our new invention.”   
I stepped aside while gesturing to the E-Tracer. A name I came up with, and it matches the machine’s purpose. Shelby told them the name and then placed the charger in it’s slot. As they turned the E-Tracer on, I got a feeling that we forgot something. What could it be? Oh well, it’ll come to me. The guys came over and watched Shelby start a search for the Aqua energy signature. As it found a match, I did a small cheer.  
“It’s locking onto something.” Ms. Morgan stated.   
“Yay! Let’s go!” I walked over to the charging stations and grabbed my energem.  
“Wow, wait Paige. We don’t know what it is yet.” Riley said, stopping me.  
I sighed and waited for them to figure it out. The location came on screen as well as an energy signature.  
“That’s definitely the right energy signature, but I can’t say it’s an energem. It might be a zord.” Ms. Morgan explained.   
“It isn’t too far away.” Riley added.  
“Come on guys, this time we’re gonna digging in the right place.” Shelby stated while walking my way. 

We made it to the forest where a giant hole was dig in the ground. I started to have a bad feeling about this and walked slowly behind the others, looking around. This seemed a little too quiet for something to not be out here with us.  
“It should be right up here.” Shelby trailed off.  
“Looks like someone beat us to it.” Tyler stated.  
Out of the hole came some Vivix and a new alien freak. It was sent by Poisandra, A.K.A. Valentine’s Day freak. Great. The monster was super ugly, horns, breathing mask looking thing, vines and skulls all together. Why can’t aliens pick a style and stick with it? The Vivix ran at us and we started fighting them. I was able to leg sweep the two I was fighting away before helping the others. Riley was able to check and see if there was an energem, and there wasn’t.  
“There may not be an energem, but I did leave something for you anyway.” The monster stated before throwing Tyler back.  
Koda ran at the monster while Shelby and I fought Vivix and the others checked on Tyler. Koda was doing really well, until the freak hit him with something. Koda got back up and started attacking us. Shelby kicked the last two Vivix away while I ran to the others. Riley was the first to try and talk to Koda, only to get kicked away. Tyler and Chase tried next with the same result. We all tried to stop him, but he was to strong, stupid caveman strength. When I was kicked back, I saw something on his back.  
“Something’s on his back!” I yelled.  
Chase and Tyler pinned Koda down the best they could but he broke free. Riley grabbed the arm Tyler let go of and looked closer at what was on his back.  
“It’s some kind of stinger. Pull it out!” Riley called.  
Tyler grabbed Koda’s waist while I grabbed his legs, almost pushing all of us to the ground. Shelby came up behind us Koda and pulled the stinger out. Koda immediately calmed down and we started letting go of him.   
“You okay Koda?” Chase asked.  
“I okay, why you guys hugging me?” Koda replied.  
“He’s better.” I stated.  
After that, the ground shook and the ankylo-Zord came out of the ground, attacking us. We stepped back and looked in shock. The zord was angry for some reason, it’s eyes were red, but not like a normal red, more like angry red. It swung its tail, which looked like a hammer, at us and we had to duck to avoid being hit. After that attack, it went back underground and we were able to stand back up.  
“That was a close one.” Tyler exclaimed.  
“Why would it attack us?” Shelby asked.  
I shook my head, having no idea. But something did come to me. It was what I forgot earlier! I don’t think Ms. Morgan encrypted the E-Tracer’s coding! Well, it’s not Ms. Morgan’s fault, that’s the one thing I know how to do with coding. 

We got back to our base and Keeper was there. We sat down on some benches and crates while Keeper paces in front of us. I was closest to Ms. Morgan and the equipment, so I was keeping my ears out for her.  
“The Ankylo-Zord is awake, that means the aqua energem bonded to someone.” Riley stated.  
“You mean there’s an Aqua Power Ranger out there?” Shelby asked.  
“That is correct, but he may not know we exist, or may have chosen not to join us yet.” Keeper explained.  
“Like when I first met you guys, I didn’t want to join you until I knew you were ready for me.” I added.  
I walked over to Ms. Morgan, who was working near the E-Tracer, to see how she was. I knew I had to tell her that we forgot to encrypt the coding.  
“Hey Ms. Morgan. I forgot to ask you. Did we encrypt the E-Tracer’s coding?” I asked her.  
Her face said it all. I closed my eyes, guilt filling me. I could tell that it was doing the same thing to Ms. Morgan. The others started talking about how the Zord could have been stung like Koda was. Shelby stood up and started walking out of base, saying she would go and take the stinger out. Tyler told her no.  
“Someone has to do it. Besides, it was my stupid E-Tracer that somehow screwed up and gave the Zord’s location to Sledge.” Shelby explained.  
“Actually, your device worked brilliantly.” Ms. Morgan stated, stopping Shelby from leaving.  
“Sledge got the location of the Zord because we didn’t encrypt the E-Tracer’s code.” I finished.  
“It’s my fault we lost the Ankylo-Zord. Somehow, I’ll find a solution.” Ms. Morgan said before walking out of base.   
Everyone looked at me before I went after Ms. Morgan. I was also my fault for not encrypting when I had time to. I was able to quickly catch up with her and walk next to her.  
“Where do you think you’re going Paige?” She asked.  
“Coding is something my cousin taught me, mainly encrypting because she forgets to do that too. I had plenty of time while you guys were building the machine to do that, and I didn’t. Believe it or not, I’m as much to blame here as you.” I answered as we got to the truck.

Sighing, Ms. Morgan nodded and got into the driver’s seat. I smiled and ran to the other side before getting in the passenger. We started the truck and I told her directions to where the Ankylo-Zord was last seen. Once we got there and we were out of the truck, I looked around for other civilians in case I needed to morph. I heard Ms. Morgan gasp and ran over to her, just to see Shelby had snuck on the truck. Ms. Morgan grabbed some rope while also rolling her eyes at Shelby.  
“Oh good grief. Stowing away again? Really a bad idea.” Ms. Morgan stated.  
“Yeah, and going after the Ankylo-Zord alone is also a really bad idea.” Shelby replied as she got out of the bed. I guess she didn’t see me yet.  
“She’s not alone Shelby.” I stated as I helped Ms. Morgan by taking the rope.  
“I rarely make mistakes, but when I do I correct them. No excuses.” Ms. Morgan explained as she took out a shovel and an axe.  
I walked over to a nearby tree and started tying the rope to it while Shelby and Ms. Morgan walked over.  
“Look, we created this problem together. Let’s solve it together.” Shelby offered.  
“That’s what we’re doing Shelby, Ms. Morgan and I are solving it right now.” I sighed as I walked with Ms. Morgan to the hole where the Ankylo-Zord was hiding in.  
Ms. Morgan was telling us how she wasn’t going to let us go down that hole because it was dangerous when I heard a laugh from behind us. It was Poisandra, the alien from before, and some Vivex! I glared at all of them while Shelby and Ms. Morgan looked at them shocked.  
“Maybe you can’t but I can!” The alien chuckled before firing beams at the three of us.   
I dove out of the way with Ms. Morgan (who Shelby pushed my way) and Shelby was thrown into the hole. As soon as I saw her fall into the hole, I got up and ran over to it. Who knows how far down that goes!  
“Shelby!” I screamed before looking back at the aliens.  
“Hole in one Stingrage!” Poisandra cheered.  
I glanced at Ms. Morgan before quickly looking around. “Call the others. I’ll keep these morons busy.” I stated before grabbing my Dino Charger.  
“What are you going to do little White Ranger?” Poisandra asked.  
“Its not white, its Iridescent!” I yelled before holding out my Dino Charger. “It’s Morphin’ Time! Dino Charger, ready! Energize! Unleash the power!” I exclaimed as I morphed.  
“Vivex! Attack the ranger and near sighted scientist.” Stingrage commanded as I went over to Ms. Morgan to try and defend her.  
She grabbed a shovel and started hitting them while I blasted them. We were able to run away from them for now. They were chasing us and I was blasting as many as I could, along with some aimed at Poisandra and Stingrage while they were following behind the Vivex. I saw Ms. Morgan being pinned to a tree and went over to hit some of them away. Stingrage fired at us again but luckily missed every shot. We were both thrown back, however.   
“Sit right there smarty pants. One little sting and it’ll all be over.” Stingrage commanded as I stood in front of Ms. Morgan.  
“Destroy them.” Poisandra smirked, or at least it sounded like she was.  
Thankfully the other rangers decided to show up and come to help us because Stingrage was firing more beams at us. Tyler came and blocked the beams with a shovel while the other s came over to me and Ms. Morgan. We reassured that Ms. Morgan and I were okay until I remembered that Shelby was still with the Ankylo-Zord.  
“Shelby, she fell down the hole.” I sighed.  
“She’s down there with the Ankylo-Zord? Oh no! Shelby!” Tyler exclaimed before running towards there the Ankylo-Zord was.  
“Can you do an underground scan?” Riley asked Ms. Morgan.  
“Yes, I can do one from the base.” She replied before running towards the truck.  
Stingrage went after Tyler while the others and I took care of Poisandra and the Vivex. I focused on the pink freak while the boys fought the foot soldiers. Once they were about done, Chase came over and helped me with Poisandra. She’s tougher than she looks, I’ll give her that.   
“I think you’ll find me a little tougher to beat.” She teased as Chase sent a kick at her.  
We fought her, while she was teasing us with words like if we’d had enough. We left her when we saw Tyler being thrown away from Stingrage. Curio showed up and stood next to Poisandra while Stingrage aimed his staff at us again. He fired beams and all of us were knocked back by them, causing sparks and smoke to surround us.   
Poisandra was walking away with Curio, telling Stingrage to sting all of us so we would destroy each other, when the ground shook. We were barely able to stand up when we saw the Ankylo-Zord come out of the ground with Shelby on top of him.  
“You’re finished Stingrage! You’ve stung your last victim!” She yelled as she jumped down to us.  
She shot her Dino Morpher as she jumped down and was able to hit Stingrage, Curio and Poisandra. We ran over to Shelby and I patted her back.  
“Shelby! You’re okay!” Tyler exclaimed.  
“I got the stinger out of the Ankylo-Zord.” She explained.  
“Good job Shelby.” I smiled.  
“Looks like you boys are still working too hard.” Shelby shook her head while I laughed.  
“Next time, we work, smarter.” Koda said as he turned Shelby to him.  
“I was worried.” Tyler told her.  
“You should have been. Looks like it was a close call til I showed up. No let’s finish this!” Shelby said as we all stood together.  
“You’ll pay for that!” Stingrage growled.  
“Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!”  
“Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!”  
“Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!”  
“Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!”  
“Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!”  
“Corythosaurus, Iridescent Power Ranger!” We all called while doing a pose.  
“I’ll take down Stingrage!” Shelby told us while we all went towards the aliens.  
Poisandra called more Vivex to attack us so we focused on those while Shelby went after Stingrage. While I was fighting, I saw Shelby use her Dino Steel and Tricera Drill on Stingrage. That defeated him and we all ran to her. I knew it wasn’t the end though. He could still go big, which he did. Tyler, Shelby, and Koda called their Zords who attacked Stingrage. But just the three of them weren’t going to finish the job.  
“We need, smash him.” Koda said.  
“Good idea, Ankylo-Zord can help.” Shelby smiled.  
“You think he’ll respond to you?” Riley asked.  
“He should. He owes her a favor.” I smiled and looked at Shelby who nodded.  
“Right! Dino Charge megazord, Tri-Ankylo formation!” Shelby called as the Ankylo-Zord attached to the megazord and we all went into the main cockpit.  
This combo felt awesome! Stingrage came at us and we used the Ankylo-Zord’s hammer arm to hit him back before attacking him with the Tricera drill. Sparks flew from Stingrage as he was pushed backwards. We used the Ankylo-Zord’s hammer to punch him again before using the Ankylo-Zord’s final attack, which was us spinning the megazord around a few times and hitting Stingrage with an uppercut. He was defeated and we were able to celebrate.

Back at the café, I was sitting with the guys who were talking about how Ms. Morgan had encrypted the E-Tracer. I looked up and saw Linsey having trouble with some drinks she was taking to our table. Sighing, I got up and took some from her, bringing them over and placing them down. They all looked at me strange before I smiled at Linsey.   
“I thought I told you back in Panorama City not to take too many drinks when serving?” I smiled.  
“You know I didn’t listen.” She chuckled before leaving.  
The guys looked at me surprised before taking their drinks, thanking Linsey, and going back to talking about the E-Tracer. Chase said that when we find the other energems, he was going to visit his mom in New Zealand. I smiled and took a sip of my drink before telling them what I was going to do after we found the energems.  
“My aunt offered to teach me about running a fashion boutique. I was thinking about maybe taking her up on her offer once we find the energems.” I told them.  
Shelby came over once I was done and sat across from me at the other end of the table. “Man is it hot today!” She exclaimed while the guys pulled their drinks away from her.  
She glared at them while I looked around confused. Riley smiled at Shelby. “No but, your invention girls is going to help our search a lot. I mean, it’s genius.”  
“That was all this girl right here.” I said, pointing to Shelby. “All I did was help put it together.”  
Koda took a pen and a placemat before drawing something, telling us about how his grandfather invented something important too. It turned out that his grandfather invented the wheel. We all laughed but it was pretty awesome to me that he was a direct relative to the person who first invented the wheel. Ms. Morgan came in with a pink box and place it in front of Shelby.  
“Because of your recent invention, the museum has a gift for you. A fossil from your favorite dinosaur.” Ms. Morgan smiled as she handed the box to our pink ranger.  
Shelby excitedly opened the box to take out a lumpy rock, confusing Shelby as to what it was. I looked at Koda who was laughing and had to hold back my own small one. My grandfather is really smart when it comes to different rocks and gems so he taught me a few things. The look on Shelby’s face when Koda told her it was Dino poop was priceless. Though she dropped it, I still knew that she was happy to have a part of her favorite dinosaur.


End file.
